In Vino Veritas
by randomle26
Summary: In vino veritas is a Latin phrase that translates, "in wine [there is the] truth". The phrase is often continued as, "In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas", i.e., "In wine there is truth, in water there is health." Similar phrases exist across cultures and languages. In Chinese, there is the saying, "酒後吐真言" ("After wine blurts truthful speech").


**AN: Here's another NEW Years (like) One Shot…IDK I've been in this mood for some reason…Please ignore the errors in this story!**

**Hope you're having a merry holiday!**

* * *

For most people, it was rather depressing for someone to spend New Years Eve alone, but I would disagree.

Starfire had decided to visit Titans East to be with her new boyfriend, Aqualad. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin had decided to have a Boy's Night. Speedy was offering for us to do something together, but of course I turned down my best friend for a book.

I thought I was going to have a nice peaceful evening: resting in a tank top and stripped shorts on the couch with a cup of herbal tea and _The Bell Jar_. But being me, I never catch a break. I couldn't even continue to the next page without being distracted by the laughing coming closer.

I hear Robin's laughter echoing and I put down _The Bell Jar_ when the boys enter the room. What caught my eye was the fact that Robin's arms were hanging off both Cyborg's and Beastboy's shoulders.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I ask Cyborg. He chuckles nervously, "We went to a bar and the Boy Wonder kept his name…I always _wondered_ how well he could hold his liquor."

Beastboy and Cyborg calmly put Robin back on his feet. Robin stumbles but argues, "Guys I'm alright!" He laughs very hard when Cyborg reaches to hold him still.

Robin looks around the room. He's spinning as if he's going to crumble to the floor like a piece of paper. His eyes went wide behind his sunglasses when they looked with mine. I'm not sure how sober Robin is or what it is he saw, but next thing I know, the Boy Wonder tackles me on the couch. Because I'm caught off balance, we end up on the floor (I have to ignore the paperback book piercing my back).

Robin nuzzles my neck with his nose, "You smell good, Rae." Beastboy laughs, "I think that's the Vodka talking, Raven." I shake my head from underneath Robin's body, "That's what scares me. _In vino veritas._"

"Come again, Rae?" asks a confused Cyborg. I roll my eyes and try to push Robin off, but he won't budge. He's pushing more weight on me as I answer Cyborg, "It's a Latin. To paraphrase, drunk actions are sober thoughts."

Beastboy rubs his stomach and laughs, "Aww, should we leave these two lovebirds alone?" I grimace and use my powers to hit Beastboy with a pillow, "Help me get him up or I'm going to smother you with more than a pillow."

Beastboy quickly pulls Robin off me, but the boy is persistent. As we're both standing up, Robin falls to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his face into my stomach. Cyborg walks over, "Okay Robin, I think Raven wants her space."

Robin growls, "No. My Raven!" Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly pet the Boy Wonder. It was nice that he went out without so much gel.

I whisper to Cyborg, "I'll take him to his room." Cyborg nods and grabs Beastboy by the collar, "C'mon BB. I need the energy to win my argue with you in the morning."

As Cyborg and Beastboy leave, I attempt to pull Robin up. Robin doesn't budge. He smirks against my shirt, "Do you not enjoy us bonding, Raven?" I roll my eyes at him, "You're intoxicated, Robin. And depending on how much you drank I would prefer it if you didn't vomit on the couch or on my tank top." Robin sniffs my tank top, "How is it that you always smell so good?"

I pull Robin up by his arms and wrap one arm around my shoulders. Robin begins to kiss my neck tenderly. Dammit if he keeps this up, I'm going to fall and have my leader on top of me again.

_Do you really mind that?_

I decide to ignore all my inner thoughts (AKA _Lust_) until I get back to my own room.

* * *

Finding it easier then trying to get the passcode from the Boy Wonder, I teleport us into his room. One thing that caught my eye is that there were fewer newspapers around his room.

My intoxicated leader was _way_ too heavy for my liking, so I just drop him onto his bed. I'm about to teleport out until Robin groans, "I'm cold, _mommy_." I resist all temptation to slap the poor kid. Sighing in frustration, I take his red blanket and pull them over his body. As I'm about to straighten his blanket, Robin grasps my wrist initiating me to fall on my leader. I'm now lying on my side as my leader rests his hand over my waist.

"What is with you and wanting me to fall?"

Robin smirks and nibbles on my neck, "I only want you to fall if you fall for me." My eyes go wide as I look at his face. I growl, "Stop touching me." He laughs, "I normally don't get _that_ response."

I slap his chest (not really in the mood to get broken sunglasses shards on my palm), "Bastard!" He licks his bottom lip, "I'll have you know, Raven, that my mom had every intention of giving birth to me." I want to give him a snarky comment, but I know how sensitive he is towards his parents.

He pulls me closer and puts my head underneath his chin. He kisses the crown of my head, "I wanted to leave the bar early." I raise my eyebrow, "And why is that?" He sniffs my hair, "Didn't want you spending your New Years Eve alone."

"I was perfectly fine with being alone, Robin," I dispute. Robin pulls away and kisses my forehead (why is he being so touchy tonight?), "Fine is a small word with multiple definitions. Besides, with me…you could be _more_ than 'Fine'."

As I'm stuck in my shock, Robin uses this time to roll on top of me. His arms and legs trap me underneath him.

Robin kisses the skin on my arm, "God your skin tastes so good. I wonder what your lips taste like."

"I don't really like this new affectionate Robin."

_Really Raven?_

He chuckles and pecks the tip of my nose, "Why?" I open my mouth to respond, but apparently Robin was smart enough to take advantage of me. His lips meet mine, and, because my shock hasn't worn off, his tongue slips in. All I can taste is vodka, tequila, and mint. What the hell was he drinking?

Robin pulls away and I feel his breath caressing my face. He chuckles, "You taste even sweeter than I thought."

"Robin, enough. I need to go back to my room."

"Aww, Rae-Rae doesn't like the way I kiss? _We_ could always practice and you could tell me what I can improve on."

"Robin this isn't funny. It's not like you to get so _reckless_ and to start drinking just because it's New Year's Eve."

Robin ogles me, studying my face. I decide to analyze him as well. His soft hair is messed and his lips are shiny from our kiss. He begins to snicker softly and realization hits.

"You're not drunk, are you?"

He shrugs and begins to kiss my neck. He mumbles against my skin, "I'm not _that_ drunk. Just sober enough to know I want you."

I place my hand on his chest, "Robin…what's going on?"

"Excuse me?" Robin raises his eyebrow. I bite my lip, "You're acting…not like you."

He runs one hand through his hair, but keeps the other hand near my head so he doesn't fall on me. He bites his lower lip, "Well…since the world might end, I thought we should use this time to…let everything we've kept inside out."

"According to the calendar, the world should've ended about 9 days ago." He chuckles and places a small kiss on the bridge of my nose (and I'm starting to think he's running out of places to kiss me).

"You never know. Could still end tomorrow, and I want to let go of everything I've kept inside."

"And you're need to smother me with your lips is something you've kept inside?"

He smiles and brushes his lips against mine, "And I'm so glad I let _that_ out."

I put my hand on the side of his face. He leans his head into my palm and kisses the inside of it. "Raven…" he breathily mutters.

Pulling my hand away, I begin to sit up bringing us both up, "I think you need to sleep."

Robin shakes his head, "I'm not done." "Done with-" I can't finish my sentence as Robin grabs my face roughly, and plants his lips firmly over mine.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips.

My body freezes as Robin continues to kiss whatever skin is revealed.

"That's…that's really blunt, Boy Blunder." He moans against my neck, "I know you feel the same way." I sigh when Robin's lips brush against my weak spot on my neck. Obviously Robin notices this as he moves his lips up towards my ear. He whispers, "You don't think I see you when you're staring at me?"

"Robin," I warn. He chuckles and licks my ear, "Aww, don't be shy now, baby."

_Listen to him, Raven. Why don't you just follow your leader?_

That was obviously _Lust_ talking.

"Robin we can't," I advise, but he ignores my warnings and decides to be brave by pushing one of my tank top straps. "Don't say it's because of your powers, Raven," he mocks. I growl, getting tired of this bull.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I catch him off guard so he's now lying on his back. His shock wares off as he rests his hands on my shorts, "Kinky, Raven."

"We can't do this, Robin. We're teammates…and friends."

Robin chuckles tauntingly, "I still haven't seen the reason why not." He moves his hands up from my shorts and underneath his tank top. The palms of his fingers brush invisible patterns against my skin.

"They say that the end of the year is when you accomplish everything you couldn't before," Robin enlightens, "I'm tired of dying inside with wanting you."

I guess him saying "I love you" didn't run through my head well enough. Him saying that he wanted me made me feel warmth and love, something I haven't felt…in a while. I run my hand through his hair, "Robin…"

"How about you make my _secret_ resolution come true?"

I sigh feeling my body and soul tire as well. I stare at him, taking in the beautiful features of his face. Deciding to let the Boy Wonder have his way, I smirk and lean in closer to him, "And what's that?" He smirks noticing how I'm finally giving in to him.

"To show you…how much I need you before the _world _ends."

I bite my lower lip, "Well as your _teammate_, I guess I better help you out."

As I place my lips on his, I feel the warmth of Robin's arms around my waist. I'm about to pull on his sweater, until…

"Hey Rob, we're gonna video chat with Titans East! Countdown begins soon! Rob?" questions Cyborg.

Robin groans against my skin. He pulls away and I ask, "I think we should go outside." Robin disagrees, "I'd rather just stay here."

He looks past me, "I'm fine, Cy, I just want to stay in my room." I hear Cyborg let out a sigh, "Suit yourself, Boy Wonder."

"Robin…" I sigh as Cyborg walks away.

He pulls me off his lap and pushes me on my side. We're now (innocently) lying on our sides facing each other. I'm about to get up, but Robin puts lies his hands firmly around my waist, "Raven, you told me once that what you do on New Years, you should do for the rest of the year."

"So you would rather spend tonight with me then with your friends. That just means…that you have to spend the rest of the year with me."

"You catch on quick Raven," now I see why Robin finds me annoying when I'm sarcastic.

"I love you," I finally say to him and watch as his eyes light up.

Robin pauses before saying, "See? You didn't want to just spend your New Years alone."

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we hear our teammates shout.

I smile and kiss Robin, feeling the warmth of submitting to him. He smiles and bites my lower lip, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Robin whispers against my lip.

Robin rolls back on top of me, "And you can call me Richard." I smile and kiss his lips chastely. He groans, pulling away from my lips. He whispers, "If we have sex now, does that mean we have to do it every night until 2014?"

I push him off, gaining the advantage so I'm on top, "Are you really asking me that?"

He pulls my head down for one more sweet kiss, "I think it's something I could get used to."

* * *

**I hope you all made it through the end of the world safely and I hope you liked this…odd New Years one shot.**

**And enjoy the time you spend with your family over the holidays.**

**Please Read and Review **


End file.
